Should I trust you again?
by Crystalbutterfly04
Summary: Sasuke went back to Konoha. He wanted to see her again. But what if she doesn't treat him like before and there is another contender for her heart? Please don't forget to Review my 1st fan fic! Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto!D:Reason?Check my Profile XD
1. Chapter 1

**Should I trust you again?**

**Summary: Sasuke went back to Konoha after killing Itachi. He wanted to see Naruto again, and especially Sakura. But what if she doesn't see him the way she treated him before? And what if there is another one ought to win her heart? **

"_I love you", she said with tears in her eyes. "Please don't leave me", she begged. "I'm sorry". After giving her a hug, he hit the back of her neck. "No…Sasuke…" And her world suddenly turned black. He carried her and laid her body on the bench. "I'll be back, someday." He gave her a final kiss on the forehead before leaving._

Sakura woke up with a slight headache after a long night at the hospital. She had nothing to do until 2 so she decided to take a walk for a while. She passed a couple of children playing and even helped a kid that tripped. She offered him her help and quickly used her ability to heal the small wound. The boy thanked him with a smile and she returned one too.

She never felt so much appreciation until that day 'he' left and she decided to be a medic nin. With the lives of people in her hands, she decided to give a lot of focus on her job. Maybe that made her forget of everything, her feelings for him, their friendship and that painful night he left.

The morning walk was good. It felt so calming. These past few days have been busy and Sakura had been longing for a break. Everything was perfectly fine until she passed gossiping women on her way to the market.

"I heard that he's still handsome!"

"Yes!" one agreed.

"I never thought that Lady Tsunade would forgive him after all these years."

"I know right, but I guess Uchiha really wanted to come back here. After all he has no more family and only got his friends here."

The familiar name suddenly rang inside Sakura's head. _'No, he's back'. _After all those years she had tried to forget everything about him, and now he's back! Was it for good? Or does he only want to confuse her head and play with her and her friends' emotions?

He stood in front of the great hokage. "Everything is ready. You are restricted to leave Konoha for 5 months." "I understand. Thanks." And as soon as they finished their conversation, he heard someone running and shouting outside the room. He prepared himself for the coming noise. The door burst opened and there stood a blonde guy.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and quickly hugged Sasuke, so tight that he could feel his blood flow being disturbed. "Dobe, let go, I can't breathe."

"Oops, sorry, teme" Naruto loosened his grip of Sasuke.

He had to admit, he was happy to see the little pest again but something, or rather someone, was missing. He hadn't seen her neither a slight strand of her pink hair. He wondered why she hasn't come to greet him. She loves him way back from their childhood, he remembered. So why isn't she there?

"Naruto, why is…" Sasuke's question was cut off when Naruto dragged him out of the office and through the village.

As they walked around the streets, they came across familiar faces. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata Shino, and Kiba greeted him when they saw each other, although he could feel the awkwardness when they talked to him. But still, almost everyone he knows welcomed him back, so where the hell was she?

As he continued his walk together with the dobe he finally saw her, standing a few feet from them. She changed now. She got a bit taller, her body well-curved, and her pink hair now waist long. But her beautiful emerald eyes and perfectly pale skin still remained. She was more beautiful than ever. Unfortunately for him, she didn't seem to notice their presence as she was busy waiting for someone, while Naruto is too busy talking to notice her either.

Sasuke made an attempt to approach her but was stopped on his tracks when a guy with a black hair and very pale skin approach her. They smiled at each other. He saw the happiness in her eyes when she talked with the guy. That made him felt a little pang in his chest. Something inside of him feels like he wanted to punch the hell out of the guy. But he knew, Sakura wouldn't be happy about it.

"Naruto, who's that guy?" Naruto stopped talking and focused his attention on Sakura. "Oh, that guy. His name is Sai." He said with less enthusiasm. "Well, you see, when you left Tsunade decided to add another member to Team 7."

Naruto chuckles a little making Sasuke stare at him. "I remembered when he called her ugly which made her very mad. She threw a hard punch on him but he never seems to learn. But now they're pretty close to each other."

Sasuke wants to rip that Sai apart. But he's not sure if it was because he called Sakura ugly or because his close to her or maybe both. But he thought that it would be better to not do any crazy right now, after all he just came back.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke's back!" the dobe shouted so loud that everyone stared at them. Sauske wanted to shut him though. Too late, she already turned around at their direction. And for a split second she stared to his eyes as if hesitating to approach.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2 hope you like it! Don't forget to review! Thanks! XD**

**To: animechild97: thank you! :D**

**ImaFREAK: Thank you very much! Hope you'll like this one too! XD**

**Thanks other readers!**

**Again I do not own Naruto… T_T *tears***

**Chapter 2**

She managed to put a little smile on her face even though she's getting uncomfortable. Aware of Sakura's situation, Sai placed his hand on her back, trying to comfort her. She smiled at him and thanked him. Uchiha's eyes narrowed at the scene before him. _'Who is this guy, really? Why does he have to do that as if Sakura's afraid of me? Or is she?' _

"Welcome back, Sasuke" She said without looking straight into his eyes.

"Hn" Sasuke sensed that something is wrong with Sakura. She usually calls him Sasuke-kun and is happy whenever she sees him, ready to glomp him whenever there is chance, but now it seems a little different. It felt like she was not even glad that he was safe and back.

"Sakura want to go with us and teme after we find Kakashi-sensei? I bet he missed eating ramen after all those years being locked up in a cave. You can go to, Sai, you're part of team 7 already." Sasuke looked at Naruto with a disgusted face (because of the ramen thingy not Sai), but the thought of spending time with the team he really missed gave way to a smirk. But the smirk quickly faded when she declined the offer.

"Maybe next time Naruto." Without further explanation, Sakura left without saying goodbye to the two. Sai glanced at Sasuke with a fake smile on his pale face. He stopped for a while then quickly said, "Nice to finally see you", before catching up with Sakura.

_With Sakura…_

"Are you ok?" Sai asked. He's putting on his emotionless face again but deep inside he is greatly concern for her right now. He has been trained to throw away all the emotion. _"They are unnecessary. They will become your greatest weakness" _he remembered them say. But right now, he's ready to forget everything taught to him because of the girl in front of him.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know, Sai." Her head keep to a bow as she only stared at the ground.

He put a hand on her shoulders. That made her look at him, her green eyes ready to shed tears that she forced to hide all these years because of Sasuke.

He had never seen her in this state. She was always happy whenever they were around her, always ready to share her beautiful smile with everyone. _'Is this how you feel when you are alone? Is he the one you think about whenever you're all by yourself?' _He is new with emotions. But he can't help but feel the same sorrow that she's feeling right now.

Sai somehow found the courage to speak, "You could cry if you want. I'll be here." If Sakura isn't in her depressed state right she would have asked him _'Who are you and what have you done to Sai?" _and probably slap him, but alas her mind is too occupied to joke right now.

"No, when I started training to become strong, I promised to myself I would never cry because of him. I'm not the weak girl he left on the bench anymore."

Sai ruffled her hair to cheer her up. "Good girl. Shall I accompany you to the hospital?" he said with a real smile on his face.

"I'm not a dog. And yes, yes you can accompany me." She laughed while wiping the tears that already formed in her eyes and they walked their way to the hospital.

"It was a good thing you didn't cry. You could have gotten uglier." Sai commented, but deep inside he knew that she's beautiful even when she's crying. He just doesn't want to admit it.

Sakura lightly elbowed him in the stomach. "Stupid…" she said although she was smiling. She had never been so thankful for Sai's company since she met him. She never knew he could be that caring and concern. "Thank you, Sai"

"In exchange for what I did, you need to come with me after your shift is done."

"Where?"

"Dinner…" Sakura blushed at the thought that it was a date, but quickly pushed it out of her mind.

"Sure, as long as you're paying." Sai just smiled at her as they continued walking.

_With Sasuke…_

'_Nice to finally see you, yah right' _he snarled after Sai left them. Maybe he has met his next target after Itachi and Orochimaru (he's already dead :)) ) he thought to himself, but he already decided to correct the mistakes he have done in the past. That's why he came back. He wanted to make up with those times he should have spent with the people in Konoha, especially her, instead of focusing on avenging his clan's death.

"Naruto…"

"Yes?" 

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Naruto sensed the seriousness of the discussion. He knows how much Sakura was broken when Sasuke left them. He's been with her through her troubled year. He also saw how much effort she made to make her life better, to forget him and to move on.

"You know Sakura. She could never hold a grudge at someone. I've seen her really having a hard time after you left. It took time for her to forget about you. So don't force her to forgive you just yet. One day, she'll be ready…" Even though his words stabbed him like a knife, Sasuke find himself satisfied with his answer. '_That's how much I have hurt her' _he thought.

"Oi, teme where are you going?" Naruto asked as he saw Sasuke walking away.

"Clearing my mind…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Should I Trust You Again? :D**

**Sorry for the updates are not regular because I also try to update my other stories too. **

**And when I get an idea I want to quickly type it down so that I won't forget it.**

**Thank you for reading! Enjoy! Don't forget the reviews! ^.^**

* * *

><p>Sakura made her way to her own 'office' inside the hospital after a complicated surgery. It seems like ninjas are more reckless these days. Every day she has to heal someone with broken bones, punctured lungs, you name it, seems like she encountered them all.<p>

She slightly shook her head to get rid of the forming headache. Her office was not helping in relaxing her too. Her desk was piled up with scrolls and papers concerning the hospital. Being one of the head staff in the hospital only added to her stress. She sat down and fixed the papers on her desk. Who knew that being a medic nin means triple the work?

Then she heard a knock on her door. "Come in" she said quite irritated. This was her only break since she started her work hours ago, if you would consider it as a break, and she doesn't want to be disturbed. _"This better be good."_

It only added to her frustrations when she saw him standing in front of her. She had to finish all those paper works and seeing Uchiha would be the last thing she would be wanting.

"What seems to be the problem, Sasuke?" she said trying to remain passive. He did not reply, only stared at her with those onyx orbs of his. This made Sakura more uncomfortable and more irritated.

"Look, I'm busy right now I don't have the time to have a staring contest with you." She said obviously not happy by his attitude. Sasuke was a bit surprised for her response but well hid it. _"This would be the first time she pushes me away."_

"Hn" Sakura rolled her eyes at his response and decided to just continue with her work rather than trying to make him talk. _"Should have predicted that" _she scolded herself.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"…"

"If you want a check-up you have to get another doctor, because seriously Sasuke, I have many things to do and I don't want to see you right now" she said bluntly.

_Ouch. Strike right through the heart. _Yep, that got him. But he refuses to give-up. He is, after all, an Uchiha and Uchihas never back down. "…Sakura, you are avoiding me" he said, sure of himself, as he leaned closer to her. If this happened years ago she would have blushed madly, but everything's different now. The memory of him almost killing them when they tried to retrieve him didn't help either. Sakura is now fuming.

But she managed to answer him in the most calming tone she could do now, which involves gritting her teeth, furrowing her brows and draining all the blood from her fists as she closed them tighter and tighter, "What makes you think I'm doing that, Sasuke-kun? I'm just a little occupied with everything."

"I don't like it."

"And I care about your feelings why?" she finally snapped. She's now looking, I mean, glaring at him with such furious eyes that can make ordinary persons running for their lives. But he still didn't crumble.

"I don't like it when that Sai is near you" avoiding her question.

"Aww why? Jealous?" she mocked, but still having that angry hint in her voice. One more wrong answer and she swears to Kami, Uchiha would definitely get it. She grabbed a pen and twirled it around her fingers, secretly readying herself to throw it at him.

But his answer caught her off guard. "Yes…" he said. It was hard for her to read him since he was able to put up that straight face. And she hated him for that. She doesn't know whether he's just playing with her or telling the truth. _"What's gotten in his head?" _It was like talking to a new Sasuke.

The Sasuke she knows would never show his emotion, especially jealousy? "Tell me, Sasuke, why did you come back?" she asked slightly intrigued with his true intentions and to somewhat divert the topic. She's calmer now though still annoyed.

"Because of you." he said in a loving tone. Very un-Sasuke like indeed. Maybe he's drugged or something.

"…." She didn't know what to feel. Should she be happy that he's telling this all this? Or should she be mad because he was too late and he already had hurt her? So many emotions rush inside her that she felt that she would break down any moment.

Suddenly the doors burst opened and there a panting young nurse entered, "Haruno-san you are needed in the emergency room." She was thankful at the nurse's timing because she doesn't know what to tell him. She's not slow or anything, she just can't seem to process what he just said. It was too much for her to take in just one snap.

She stood up and walked away from her desk towards the door, but she never looked back at him, afraid that if she sees him again with such sincere eyes she might fall for him all over again. Sakura remembered how he treated her like nothing but hindrance, how she was easily left on that cold night on a bench, how they tried to bring him back but with no success. And she swears, _"I would never trust in you ever again. I will see you as a shadow of the past that will bring nothing but hurt to me."_

But before she closed the door she thought he heard him say, "Please believe me…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the short chapter but I'm a little lazy on typing long stuffs... ^_^;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Should I Trust You Again Chapter 4 **

**Read and Review ;)**

* * *

><p>After she's done with the emergency operation, Sakura went back to her room. But she froze in front of her door. <em>'What would I do if he's still there?' <em>Thankfully though, she could feel no chakra inside which means he probably left.

She opened the door to see nothing different inside. Everything was like how she left it. Part of her was happy that Sasuke had left, but the other half is begging for more explanation for what he said earlier. She made her way to her desk and buried her face in her hands. _'Why Sasuke? Why do you always confuse my feelings? It took years for me to forget but it only took you a day to make me remember everything.' _

Sakura was once again interrupted by loud knocks on her door. She stopped what she was doing and stared at the door. _'Could that be Sasuke again? What would I do?' _she gulped while trying to summon the courage to welcome whoever is behind her door.

"Sakura?" she heard a familiar voice called. She let out a sigh of relief knowing that it was only Sai. "Come in, Sai"

"Ready for dinner?"

"Yeah…"

"What's the matter? Are you not feeling well? Maybe we should set this on some other day…"

"No, it's just that….hay….Sasuke went here earlier…."

"What did he say?"

"….Never mind…let's just forget about it. So, where will you take me?" she changed the topic as she didn't feel like thinking about Sasuke anymore.

"It's your choice. Where do you want to go?"

"Hrmmm…Ah! I always wanted to try the new restaurant near the Hokage's tower."

"Then, let's go there. Lead the way" Sai said while smiling at her and opened the door for her.

"I must warn you though, when I really like a certain food I tend to order more of it" she giggled.

"I know. See…" pointing at her stomach, "that's says enough."

"You're lucky, you're paying for my meal or else I would've knocked you down right now."

"That's why I'm using a lot of my luck right now" he chuckled.

"Yah, yah, let's go I'm hungry." She grabbed his hand as she leaded him down to where they would be eating.

Sai didn't try to break free from her hold because he actually liked it. The feeling of something warm in his hands brought a smile on his face. It was a weird feeling for him. He knew that he was happy yet he doesn't know why his heart is beating too fast. And at the same time he felt like never wanting to let go of her.

"Here we are…" They both entered the restaurant and enjoy the food, making Sakura temporarily forget about Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stopped in front of the Uchiha compound. It's been years since he stepped inside the place where one of the greatest clans once stood. He walked towards his home, a feeling of nostalgia runs through his whole body as he sees familiar streets and homes. And finally there he was, standing in front of their closed home. Even if it hurts him staying there where every corner reminds him of his family, he has no choice but to live there. He doesn't even consider it as his home anymore. What's the good of calling it a home if he is the only one living in there?<p>

He found out Itachi's reasons why he killed their clan and he forgives him for that. Though at one point he was angry because Konoha was involved in it, he doesn't want to live a life full of anger and bitterness anymore. For the first time in his life, he wants to settle down and have a family of his own.

He lay down on his bed and thought about his future. He would have a beautiful and caring wife. One who would always understands him and accepts his past. She would be the one who can make him smile in the hardest time. He also plans to have children that would revive his clan. But unlike his father, he would never push them to the limit and he would always be fair to them no matter what.

Being the last member of the clan, the burden of finding an heir is troubling him. The elders had already told him that passing the Uchiha bloodline is his main goal for now. They had asked him if there is somebody he wants to marry and only one name comes in his mind. Sakura. She is the only one he could bear with, the only girl that stayed with him no matter how hard he tried to push everyone away. She's the only one who managed to break through the walls he built around him to seclude his self from the world. But the moment he realized all of these, she is gone. He knows it's his fault that she gave up on him. In fact, he hates his self because of that. But there is one thing he promised, _"I will get her back. I will fight for her."_

* * *

><p>The warm rays of light greeted Sakura as soon as she opened her eyes. She felt more relaxed when she woke up, remembering her 'date' with Sai. She didn't think about it as anything romantic, just a friendly date.<p>

Her dinner with him wasn't what she was expecting. She thought that they would be in silence all throughout the evening. But she was surprised that Sai initiated the conversation. And, as a matter of fact, she actually enjoyed his company. Maybe it could be the start of their beautiful friendship.

"Hrmmm…what to do? Ah! I'll go train for a while…."

* * *

><p>(At Yamanaka's flowershop)<p>

"Ino…"

"Sai! It's a surprise to see you here."

"I want to ask you something…"

"Sure, anything as long as it's not about borrowing money…"

"Oh, no, it's not about that…it's about what I'm feeling lately…" he said slightly embarrassed.

"Sai, you know that I'm dating Shikamaru. I'm sorry but I can't go out with you…"

"Ah…wait..what? No, it's not about that also…"

"Eh? Maybe you're sick. You should talk to Sakura or go to the hospital."

He felt his heart beat faster when he heard her name. He remembers their dinner, how she was smiling when talking to him in her sweet voice, and especially how she held his hand when she leaded him to the restaurant.

"I can't ask her!...er…I mean I'm not sick."

"Okay….tell me what you're feeling."

"There's this person…when I talk to her I feel comfortable yet at the same time worried of what she would think of me. Whenever she smiles or laughs I can't help but stop and stare at her for a moment. My heart beats faster whenever I'm near her. Tell me Ino, is there something wrong with me?"

He was worried. He's sure that Ino would just laugh at him after what he just said. 'I should have just read a book' he sighed.

"Aw Sai…of course there's nothing wrong with you. In fact…congratulations!" She hugged the puzzled Sai.

"Uh..why?"

"Because…what you're feeling only shows that you are in love!"

Love. He remembered reading about it in a book. But could he really be in love? Is that what he feels for Sakura? Does she feel the same way about him? So many questions flood his mind. This is the first time he would be in love.

"So who's the lucky girl, huh? Do I know her?"

Sai looked at her for a moment before smiling his usual smile and replied, "It's a secret."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late updates -_-…**


End file.
